homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112915- Gondola Problems
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA GONDOLA . CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: ((quick ooc)) CAG: ((ye)) CAT: (( aaisha is in a very bad headspace so this is a heads up for suicidal tendencies, possible sself harm and the results of severe abuse )) CAT: (( let me know if i need to tone it down or if i need to avoid some topics )) CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: ((gotcha! ouob)) CAG: ((gotcha boss)) CAT: (( oxob )) CAT: Aaisha shifted in the seat she'd been sitting in, head tucked in as she slept having been that way for the past few minutes. Her face scrunched, starting to wake up, her eyes starting to flutter. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is currently typing away on his phone, an odd expression spread across his face, he is quite unaware of his surroundings right now -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is standing a slight bit away, getting into a debate with one of the frogs there. About what, it's kinda tough to tell. He's also not paying attention to much else. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she opens her eyes, her entire body going still for a moment and her expression blank. She sits, taking a deep steady breath she shoots to her feet quickly turning to the edge of the gondola. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lifts a foot and braces herself against, and begins to lift with every intention of throwing herself off. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG recaptchalogs his phone before noticing Aaisha, at the edge -- CAG: "WHOA, AAISHA, W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is kinda frozen in place for a second. Well, that seemingly came from nowhere. To say the least, his debate is paused. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets closer to Aaisha, being careful not to touch her or make any sudden moves -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT wordlessly moves to go drag aaisha from the edge. No way. This isnt gonna happen. Not on his land, at least. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Yδu αreη't tryiηg tδ dδ whαt I thiηk yδu αre... Right?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she doesn't even bother glancing back as Eribus speaks, focused only on quickly getting up and finding the right angle to jump past the water underneath them, and off the aqueduct. She's still not answering. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Dδη't dδ this, tαlk tδ us! W-whαt αre thiηkiηg? Are yδu thiηkiηg αbδut the cδηsequeηces here? Lδrreα, αηd Nyαrlα? W-whαt δf them?" CAG: "Tαlk tδ us?!" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT goes to hold aaisha away from the edge, grabbing onto her arm if need be. If he was better at space stuff, maybe he could teleport her before she fell. But, he's not there yet, and talking really isnt gonna help right this moment. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns at the mention of Lorrea and Nyarla, her eyes shimmer like shattered glass. Wehn Heliux touches her, her face morphs into panic and she pulls her arm from his grasp easily. After a moment of heavy breathing she talks. -- CAT: "What. What about them." CAG: "I... I've beeη tαlkiηg tδ them... While yδu were sleepiηg... They're, They're wδrried fδr yδu! They cαre αbδut yδu? Yδu cαη't dδ this" CAG: "Just tell us why the suddeη desire tδ δff yδurself? We cαη help here... We mαy ηδt be yδur quαdrαηts, but Heliux αηd me αre still yδur frieηds" CAG: "Tαlk tδ us" CAT: "Pffthahaha." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her laugh is bitter as a crooked smile twists itsself onto her face. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is taken back by this sudden laughter... its not normal -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT retracts his arm. Okay. Okay yeah Aaisha is a strong seadweller. Right. Ow. So... best follow Eribus' lead. Because this... yeah this laughter is not a great sign. -- CAG: "A-Aαishα? Whαt's this? Uhuh, y-yδu dδη't seem sδ right" CAG: "Cδme δη, sαy sδmethiηg" CAT: "I very much doubt... Nyarla cares. Anymore. Glissa... Glissa was just trying to make me feel better." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice breaks and the smile falls, tears starting to run down her face. -- CTT: "... Aaisha. Please. 7ell us wha7's wrong. Forge7 Nyarla for a second. How can we help you?" CAS ceased responding to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is trying to keep his voice very steady and not-at-all-panicy -- CAG: "Aαishα... Whαt is up?" CAT: "You can't. You can't help me. Not anymore. Ohglub there were - are - so many of them." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she crouches down, reaching up to hold her head her eyes widening in panic. -- CAG: "Sδ mαηy δf whαt? T-the Hδrrδr Terrδrs? Aαishα?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a small whine of confirmation in the back of her throat. -- CAG: "Fuck... Sδ Seriδs wαs right... Just... Just sαy ηδ mδre, dδη't tαlk αbδut it if it hurts tδ remember, pleαse" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs. Ah, yes. Horrorterror troubles. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks around to see if any of the consorts are watching... Yep, most definitely -- CTT: "Yeah, jus7. Don'7 7alk abou7 7hem, for now. You're fine righ7 now, and 7ha7s wha7's impor7an7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is most definately glaring at some of the seemingly-judgy consorts -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG crouches down to Aaisha, still being careful not to touch or upset her -- CAG: "Fuck... Aαishα... I dδη't... I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ sαy? I'm αctuαlly αt α lδss fδr wδrds here" CAT: "I. I... I can't just stop. Remembering I can't I can't it's been THOUSANDS OF SWEEPS." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voices raises briefly in a scream, and she's starting to rock a little, keeping her balance just barely. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is taken aback by this -- CAG: "Whαt dδ yδu meαη, thδusαηds δf sweeps?" CTT: "Er..." CAT: "I can't forget I CAN'T it won't stop it won't stop REPLAYING. Glissa.. Glissa is Time I. She. Made it longer???" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her brows pull up in confusion, her lips turning down. -- CAT: "It's been. It's been only a few hours here? But." CAG: "Aαishα... Fuck, yδu αre wαy strδηger thαη αηy δf us put tδgether, I'm sδ sδrry this hαd hαppeηed tδ yδu... Just... Fuck.." CAG: "Heliux, help here, I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ sαy" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sits right by aaisha -- CTT: "I was afraid of 7his. Well, no7 7his exac7 si7ua7ion, bu7..." CTT: "We can'7 le7 7ha7 happen again. We can'7. So, sorry Aaisha, bu7 we haVe 7o find ways 7o dis7rac7 you and keep you awake." CAT: "They gave me to Scarlet." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs again. -- CAT: "Ramira's there. I think.. Antera? She's feeding bits and pieces of us to Vigil." CAG: "W-whαt the fuck" CAT: "Hehe, jokes on her I've already been eaten." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT flinches -- CTT: "I... well, 7hen we jus7 go77a find a way 7o kill scarle7." CAG: "Fuck... Scαrlet hαs the three δf yδu? Whαt the fuck.." CTT: "I7's a job on our 7o-do lis7 already, and is s7ill probably easier 7han 7aking on 7hose horror-7hings." CAT: "Vigil will kill us." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is just whispering "what the fuck to himself" a couple dozen times.. He was not prepared for this -- CTT: "You s7ill haVe 7his life, Aaisha. I7's wor7h 7he risk." CAT: "No it's not." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face is expressionless as she says this, blank and unweilding. -- CAT: "I. I got Nyarla involved." CTT: "Good. 7he en7ire 7eam should know abou7 7his, and work 7owards fixing i7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is trying really hard to keep his voice calm. He motions (trying to keep it hidden to some degree) for some frogs to keep an eye on the open-air sections of the gondola. Just to be safe. -- CAT: "No, no not good not good at all. He. I. He shouldn't have touched me." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders start to shake and she wraps her arms around her knees, scrunching her nose to hold back tears. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Yδu just ηeed tδ be cαlm here, yδu're iη the preseηce δf frieηds, yδu're sαfe ηδw αηd ηδthiηg, NOTHING wαs yδur fαult... Yδu gδt tδ stαηd up fδr this, yδu dδη't ηeed αηy crutches here" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to Eribus, voicing shaking as she speaks. -- CAT: "How was it not my fault....? How. I forced him to, I talked him into it I let Glissa... Glissa was just trying to help. I didn't know him at first? Maybe that's why..." CAG: "Aαishα... Yδu listeη tδ me" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is a tone of seriousness that is very unlike Eribus's usually upbeat demeanor -- CAG: "Its ηδt yδur fuckiηg fαult, yδu ηeed tδ reαlize this" CAG: "I dδη't cαre whαt hαppeηs, its ηδt yδur fuckiηg fαult" CAG: "Yδu lδδk δut there? Tell me yδu cαη cδηtrδl hδw the fuck thiηgs hαppeη? Yδu're wrδηg... We're pieces δf α gαme here, αηd yδu αre beiηg plαyed the fδδl" CTT: "--7ha7 haVing been said, we all are being messed wi7h righ7 now. None of wha7's happening righ7 now is your faul7. And, please know... bo7h of us are here for you, no ma77er how bad i7 ge7s. Because 7ha7's wha7 7eams do." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her breathing is getting faster, her eyes flitting between Heliux and Eribus. They didn't get it they didn't get it but she couldn't... fight them. At the tone of Eribus's voice she'd hunched her shoulders pulling in on herself the picture of meekness. -- CAT: "...why can't you guys just let me go." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT voice is even smaller, none of the confidence or pride remaining before she went to sleep. -- CAG: "Aαishα..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus is a lot calmer in his words now, none of the harshness remaining -- CAG: "Aαishα, we cαre αbδut yδu, we dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu gδ dδwη this pαth δf self destructiδη..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "Besides, we s7ill haVe your ques7 7o do. You'Ve ye7 7o see wha7 your land has in s7ore. I7 may haVe some answers for you." CAG: "Yδu're ηδt α mess Aαishα... It lδδks thαt wαy ηδw, but its ηδt fδrever" CAT: "I already got all my answers... Libby's culture had it right for me I." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she dry heaves, hand clamping over her mouth. -- CAT: "...it's not self destruction if it's already done." CTT: "You don'7 know 7ha7 for sure, do you? Your land was assigned 7o you, for you. No7hing 7ha7 libby has can possibly compare 7o wha7 you may find on your own journey." CTT: "I7's... 7ough. Bu7 we're here 7o help you 7hrough i7. I cer7ianly am no7 going anywhere." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts a careful hand on Aaisha's knee -- CAG: "Fuck whαtever Libby's culture sαys, this is αll ηew territδry, ηδt sδme δld stδry we αre wαlkiηg αgαiη" CAG: "This is ηew bδuηdαries tδ be brδkeη... Yδu hαve tδ reαlize thαt, stαy strδηg" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head slowly, letting herself start edging back into the gondola. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG grabs her just slightly with firmness -- CAG: "If yδu fuckiηg jump, I αm diviηg αfter yδu" CAT: "D-don't." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she'd stiffened at the contact, flinching away briefly and looking at Eribus fearfully before she really saw him. -- CAG: "Dδη't fuckiηg test me, I will jump αfter yδu" CAG: "I mαde α prδmise" CAG: "I dδη't fuckiηg breαk them" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances at Eribus. -- CTT: "Dude. Le7 her come down from 7ha7 spo7 a7 her own pace." CAG: "Heliux, I αm tired δf tαkiηg the side seαt..." CAG: "I'll tell yδu αgαiη, Aαishα, yδu jump αηd I will be diviηg right αfter yδu, I dδη't cαre" CAG: "I will ηδt wαtch it hαppeη" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT crosses his arms -- CTT: "As much as I agree wi7h 7he sen7imen7: s7op. You're no7 helping much." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks into Aaisha's eyes, his own just tearing up a bit before he stands up and goes to the window, staring outside -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mutters "And... logistically, I can maybe move one of you two away from danger with space powers. Maybe that." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she slipped down into the seat, hunching down further and shaking, lifting her chin to bare her throat in submission. She jumps, looking confused as Eribus moves away. -- CAG: "I'm... I'm sδrry Aαishα" CAT: "..." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is grabbing hold of his shoulder very tightly, the sheet metal of his hand easily cutting through his clothing and drawing blood, his other arm gripping the frame of the window -- CAT: "...Where's Nyarla." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw... Either sleepiηg αηd iη the Archives, δr δη Milδ's plαηet" CTT: "Ei7her way, he's fine." CAT: "Oh..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks down, rubbing her arms. -- CTT: "-And Eribus, s7op 7ha7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT frowns, nodding to the fact that his shirt is becoming bloodstained. Quit hurting yourself. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus's grib on his shoulder loosens, but he still weakly holds on -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT rubs his temple. Oh the things he would be saying if he wasn't in fragile company right now. -- CAG: "... Besides, Aαishα, it seems we'll be hαviηg sδmeδηe jδiη us sδδη eηδugh, yδu cαη't δff yδurself uηtil yδu've met them, cαη yδu?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG turns and weakly smiles -- CAG: "It wδuld be rude" CTT: "... We are?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks very confused. Someone else is joining them? -- CTT: "You mean one of 7he humans is gonna be par7 of our 7eam?" CAG: "heh, ηδt quite..." CAG: "I'll give yδu α hiηt, yδu've tαlked tδ them αlreαdy" CAG: "Reαlly hit it δut δf the bαllpαrk with them" CAT: "...Who..?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG continues to smile meekly before sitting down, still carefully eyeing Aaisha -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she draws her knees up to her chest, keeping her eyes on Eribus as he sat down. -- CAG: "Accδrdiηg tδ Seriδs, we will be iη the cδmpαηy δf α stδwαwαy" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes widen and she pulls back. -- CAT: "They're a purpleblood." CAG: "Y-yes..." CTT: "... Wai7." CAT: "No. Nononono." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's moving away from Eribus rather quickly. -- CTT: "No7 7ha7 s7owaway. Righ7." CAG: "Aαishα, cαlm dδwη, whαt's the mαtter?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT suddenly looks almost as nervious as Aaisha. Nonononon o not that purpleblood -- CAG: "A-αlsδ yes... 'Thαt' stδwαwαy..." CAT: "They're a purpleblood, purplebloods... They're not nice they're not. Antera was nice... I don't want anyone else in my head." CTT: "/WHY./" CTT: "7ha7 purpleblood sounded more 7han willing 7o cull us, eribus." CAG: "H-hey, cαlm dδwη! It's whαt Libby decided... Alsδ they wδη't get iηtδ yδur heαd, Just... Fuck, just cαlm dδwη" CAG: "I've tαlked tδ her α bit, she's uh, she's pretty ηice δηce yδu get pαst the murdery bit" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is doing the exact opposite of calming down. -- CTT: "/You can'7 really ge7 pas7 7he murdery bi7 in a face-7o-face si7ua7ion!!/" CAG: "Hey, hey! Cαlm dδwη, ηδthiηg is murdery AT ALL yet... Just, give it sδme time" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT much the same as Heliux, Aaisha has not calmed down and has managed to scoot herself right up against a few of the frogs on the gondola. She jumps when they croak. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is looking around quite worriedly... This is not the reaction he wanted -- CAG: "Nδthiηg bαd is gδiηg tδ hαppeη, δkαy? Pleαse, just relαx..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is glancing around, standing as if he's prepared to bolt. He... can't, seeing as he's trapped on the gondola, but oh well. -- CTT: "7his is no7 7he sor7a 7hing you can jus7 /relax/ abou7. Hemois7 purplebloods are preeee77y up 7here in 7erms of /horrible danger./" CAG: "Heliux, I kηδw yδu αηd Lδrcαη didη't get δff δη the right... Stαrt.. But, I wδη't let sδmethiηg hαppeη, δkαy?" CAG: "Bδth δf yδu will be fiηe, αlright? Nδthiηg will gδ bαd δη my wαtch" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's frozen in her seat, gripping the wood hard enough it's starting to crack. She's staring at Eribus uncertaintly. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT does not seem to calm down at all, but at least he's quieted down and taken a seat. This news, plus the whole thing with dream-aaisha... yeah sleep isnt gonna be happening for a while, bets are. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes turns looking into both their eyes, not waivering -- CAG: "Yδu guys αre my frieηds, fuck the clδsest δηes I hαve αt the mδmeηt... I wδη't let αηythiηg hαppeη" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT far from being reassured she only seems to cower under his gaze, giving in to him. -- CAT: "...Okay." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods. He still seems skeptical at best. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG notices this change of her expression and feels quite downtrodden... He doesn't like how she is looking at him -- CTT: "Alrigh7, okay. Sure." CAG: "Besides... I'm δη frieηdly terms with her, she wδη't fuck with yδu guys δη my wαtch... Pleαse, just... Trust me" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a small half shrug and wraps her arms around her knees again, glancing at Eribus and away. -- CAT: "...Will... will Glissa be here?" CAG: "Nδ... Aηd hδpefully ηever" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders stiffen at that. -- CAT: "...Why not." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw, but I'd rαther ηδt hαve it hαppeη... I dδη't see the future Aαishα, I cαη δηly keep guessiηg" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she goes quiet and looks back down. After a second she pulls out her troogle glasses and puts them on. Her expression lifts. -- CAT: "Oh. She is coming." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT mutters something to himself about purple bloods and horror terrors-- -- CTT: "Eh?" CAG: "W-whαt?" CAT: "Nyarla said." CAG: "Is thαt α gδδd thiηg? Or bαd?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes unfocus for a second and she starts shaking again. She looks confused. -- CAT: "I. I don't know?" CAT: "I. Yes? No? I don't know what to do without her I. Where am I?" CAG: "Aαishα! Stαy with us here, yδu αre δη the gδηdδlα" CAG: "Heliux's plαηet, just... Fuck" CAG: "Aαishα... Tαlk tδ Lδrreα wheη yδu cαη... Just tαlk it δut with her, if I cαη't help she will" CTT: "Yeah. I... for now, le7s jus7 no7 men7ion /her/, alrigh7? Unless absolu7ely needed." CAT: "I was just... Okay. Okay I'll talk to Lorrea... I haven't seen her in so long." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she buries her face in her knees, eyes tearing up. -- CAG: "Aαishα... It will be δkαy, everythiηg will be δkαy... CAG: "Just... I kηδw yδu αre strδηg, yδu cαη dδ this" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she only glances up at him, hunching further in and refusing to comment. -- CTT: "Yeah, you and Lorrea should ca7ch up. Maybe... maybe wi7h alchemiza7ion la7er, we can ge7 a way for you 7o 7o Video-call one ano7her? Bu7 for now we'Ve... go7 7his...." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT lets his sentence trail off a bit. Shutting up may be the better idea right now. -- CAT: "...my phone can video call..." CAG: "Theη dδ sδ, get Lδrreα δη the liηe, she cαη help" CAG: "I cαη't stαηd tδ see yδu this wαy... Its.. Its ηδt gδδd" CAT: "Okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's looking at Eribus, obvious in the way her chin is titled just slightly baring her throat that she's following his direction as an order. -- CAG: "... Aαishα... This isη't like yδu... Whαt hαppeηed?" CAT: "...I was Their plaything." CAG: "A-Aαishα... F-fuck... I-I didη't kηδw..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she jerks her head a little bit, brows furrowing in confusion. -- CAT: "...Did you...?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts to uncurl from her ball. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tears are welling up in Eribus's eyes -- CAG: "Aαishα... Thαts... Thαt is fucked up, this is αll fucked up, everythiηg is just... Fucked" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs the crooked smile back. -- CAT: "Literally." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is... really not sure what to say to any of this. "Fate sucks" "We can't undo it" "Best distract ourselves" ??? Nothing seems to fit well enough. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Pleαse... D-dδη't sαy shit like thαt, its bαd eηδugh..." CTT: "... So on a scale from one 7o 7en, how s7upid would i7 be 7o make plans 7o go figh7 horror 7errors?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she'd been laughing at Eribus's comment but at Heliux's she doubled over. -- CAT: "Pffthahaha! Fight them? FIGHT THEM? Heliux. Heliux please." CAT: "Fighting Them is worse than Scarlet. Or maybe Jack. Though They seem to fear Jack." CTT: "Alrigh7, so 7he plan is 7o look like an asshole and 7hen go punch gian7 space squids." CTT: "Hones7ly I see no downside 7o 7his being a fu7ure goal." CAG: "except dyiηg" CTT: "Well besides 7ha7." CAG: "αηd... Hαviηg the sαme fucked up fαte αs Aαishα, if they eveη dδη't strαight up kill us..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still giggling where she's sitting. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT slumps a bit, looking kinda annoyed at Eribus. -- CTT: "I'm space. 7his au7oma7ically makes me cooler 7han mos7. I could 7ake 'em." CTT: "You jus7 go be placing be7s from 7he sidelines, alrigh7?" CAT: "Nooo no nope. You couldn't." CTT: "Well, you say 7ha7... and here I am, wi7h space powers, reVenge on 7he mind, a bad sense of humor, and now a poin7 7o proVe." CTT: "Bad combona7ion I go77a say." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her smile drops and the laugh stops, her eyes focusing on Heliux intently. -- CAT: "Don't. Don't give them anymore reason to touch anyone other than me." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT leans away from Aaishas stare, raising his hands up slightly. -- CAG: "Heliux, yδu αre ηδt gδiηg tδ gδ puηch αηythiηg iη the fαce thαt is thαt pδwerful, dδη't eveη jδke αbδut it...." CTT: "Okay, okay... I was joking 7here. Somewha7. I do mean i7 7hough, 7ha7 I'm ready 7o punch 7hose 7hings for reVenge-sake." CTT: "Am I going 7o? Well... I mean, you 7wo know me be77er 7han 7ha7." CTT: "As common a 7hing dea7h is for lowbloods, I'm 7oo cowardly 7o jus7 go pick a figh7 wi7h 7ha7 sor7a mons7er." CTT: "... Gran7ed, you could say 7hose 7hings s7ar7ed i7, bu7 s7ill." CTT: "Bea7ing up scarle7 will haVe 7o do for now, I suppose." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers again before slupping back in her seat and staring up at the ceiling. -- CCC ceased responding to memo. CAT: "...I want to go home." CAG: "Aαishα, we cαη gδ tδ yδur lαηd αs sδδη αs we sδlve Heliux's plαηet's prδblem... We cαη hδld δff δη my plαηet fδr α while yet, get yδu hδme fδr α while" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her lips quiver. -- CAT: "Okay." CAG: "I'm sure my sprite will be δkαy fδr α while yet, besides, yδur plαηet seems pleαsαηt, we'll just chill there fδr α bit" CTT: "Agreed. I'm sor7a exci7ed 7o Visi7 your land, really. I7 sounds nice. And no7 full of all 7his nonsense." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT gestures to... well, everything in the gondola. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles a little. -- CAT: "I think your Land is nice... if the water was just clear." CAG: "Well we'll cleαr it sδδη eηδugh, αηd hδpefully we will fiηd help" CTT: "Heh, wanna 7rade?" CTT: "... Oh righ7, Aaisha. You should probably be 7he one in charge of 7he remaining wa7er." CAT: "If I can move my hive over here sure... How long have we been on this gondola?" She looks over to Heliux as he mentions the water. CAG: "I dδη't kηδw hδw lδηg its beeη... A cδuple hδurs? At leαst..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT uncapchas the remaining water, and hands it over to Aaisha. -- CTT: "... Yeah, walking would haVe been fas7er in re7rospec7." CAT: "Maybe not..." CAG: "We dδη't hαve tδ exαust δurselves this wαy, αlsδ it helps fδr Aαishα ηδt hαviηg tδ trek sδ fαr with ηδ wαter δη hαηd" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the water and puts it away, aware of the eyes suddenly on her. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glares at the frogs -- CTT: "All of you be77er back off, or so help me..." CAG: "Sδ... Aαishα, αre yδu feeliηg just α bit better? I.. I just wαηt tδ mαke sure" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "I won't jump. You said not to." CAG: "I ηever tδld yδu tδ ηδt jump, I dδη't wαηt yδu tαlkiηg like thαt..." CAG: "Aαishα, dδη't be tαlkiηg like I sδme sδrt δf... Slαve... Yδu're strδηger thαη thαt, yδu're better thαη thαt" CAT: "Am I? Thousands of sweeps disagree." CAG: "Well I disαgree with yδu disαgreeiηg" CAT: "Okay." CTT: "I would like 7o say 7ha7 7ime makes absolu7ely no sense anymore, and so I disagree wi7h any7hing 7hose sweeps may sugges7." CAT: "Glissa is Time she can make it longer, shorter. She stopped me from aging." CAG: "..." CTT: "7hen I especially dissagree wi7h 7ime wow." CTT: "I mean don'7 ge7 me wrong, 7ha7 one human mus7 be nice, and 7heres a reason I'Ve worked wi7h Nyarla... bu7 wow yeah fuck 7ime." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's muttering to herself, something that sounds like 'time' over and over. -- CAG: "Aαishα... Its αll δver, just... Cαlm dδwη" CAT: "It's not. The images won't stop replaying." CTT: "Righ7 now, you're safe. I7's gonna be a pain, bu7 we're going 7o haVe 7o find a way 7o make sure you don'7 sleep so 7ha7 doesn'7 happen again." CAG: "Yes..." CAT: "Scarlet has me so it doesn't matter." CTT: "For now 7hough... i7's oVer. Dis7rac7 yourself, go 7alk 7o someone." CAG: "We'll fiηd sδme wαy tδ get bαck αt Scαrlet... We bδth hαve reαsδη tδ..." CAG: "Just, yeαh, distrαct yδurself frδm it αll" CAT: "Okay. I'll try..." CAG: "Pleαse... Just, dδη't stress yδurself" CAG: "Or put yδurself δη the litterαl edge αgαiη" CAT: "heh, sure." CAG: "..." CAG: "Pleαse, dδη't mαke light δf it... I reαlly dδη't wαηt tδ see it cδme tδ it" CAT: "..." CTT: "Aaisha... He's righ7 and you know he is." CTT: "Can we all agree 7o no7 do some7hing like 7ha7 again? A7 leas7, no7 for 7he res7 of 7his gondola ride?" CTT: "I 7hink we're scaring and confusing 7he frogs here already." CAT: "Pffthehe yea okay." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sits up, shifting her skirt and fixing her posture, the picture perfect court royal. -- CTT: "--And yes, 7ha7 applies 7o you 7oo, eribus. Don'7 go clawing your arm up, alrigh7? CAG: "I reαlly didη't iηteηd tδ... I wαs just teηse, I didη't reαlize I drew blδδd" CTT: "Yeah yeah, jus7 do i7 again." CAG: "I fδrgδt hδw shαrp these thiηgs were ηδw" CTT: "I meanwhile... I promise 7ha7 I won'7 7ry and 7elepor7 ou7 of 7he moVing gondola as soon as 7he s7owaway shows up. 7ha7 fair?" CAG: "Fαir eηδugh, just give her α chαηce is αll" CAG: "I just cαη't wαit till we cαη stαrt tδ figure αll this shit δut sδδηer δr lαter..." CTT: "I7'll happen. I7'll ge7 more confusing along 7he way, bu7 we'll ge7 i7." CAG: "Sure eηδugh" Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus